


Every Little Thing He Does is Magic, (Every Little Thing Turns Me On)

by mockingjaybee



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, idek ok, of course patrick is in that house, oh right, so fluff, somehow pete is in Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every little thing he does is magic, every little thing just turns me on..</p><p>or that Harry Potter AU that I had wanted to write forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing He Does is Magic, (Every Little Thing Turns Me On)

**Author's Note:**

> written ages ago (2006) for the patrickxpete ficathon with this prompt - _Prompt # 3: Anything goes, but there must be a reference to Harry Potter and/or a creepy fetish. ._
> 
> of course i went with he crossover. beta-ed ages ago, but any mistakes are mine.

Patrick thinks that maybe, Pete really did lose his mind this time around. In fact, he is sure of it.

Pete was going around telling everyone that would listen, (which is surprisingly very few people, but this is Pete Wentz we are talking about) that he had a dream he was in Hogwarts, and he could do magic now. He swears it, on Dumbledore's grave, he could make things fly through the air. He even showed a those few unlucky people.

Patrick was fairly sure, that Pete just threw whatever object was close to Pete, and yell at people to, "Check it out, I can make it fly motherfuckers!", when people were't paying attention. Mostly, things were flung towards Dirty, who didn't think anything of it, it happens to him all the time.

When Patrick himself got hit in the head with a beaten old copy of "The Old Man and the Sea", Patrick knew he needed to take action.

xxxxx

For a week after the first dream, when Pete was showing off his magic tricks, Patrick would honestly, just laugh at him. He assumed it was just a phase, and Pete would grow out of it, and just happened to be acting all of 8 just to annoy the shit out of other people. However, when Pete whipped out his wand, Patrick slyly told Pete that maybe, three times a week with the threapy just wasn't anough.

Then Pete started telling people about his wand; 10 inches, made of maple, (Patrick quickly asked if there was maple trees in England, Pete just glared.) with a Phoenix feather as it's core. It's great for charms.

As if Pete needed more help on charm.

Patrick slowly got used to Pete having the wand with him all the time, in his back pocket.

However, Patrick did sort of, kind of, ok, _really_ freaked out when a glass of water refilled itself. What really got him though, was he swore he heard Pete whisper the word, _"Aguamenti!"_.

Pete just smiled, and drank the whole glass of water in one gulp.

xxxxxx

Patrick now thought he was the one losing his mind. He kept seeing Pete do these, "spells", and frankly, he was starting to get a little scared. When he finaly got over the Water Thing, he started noticing Pete doing magic all the time. What really got him, was when he was going through the famous Song Notebook, and out of nowhere it fly out of his hands, into Pete's room in the older man's house.

Patrick screamed. He followed the notebooks trail to Pete's room, which ok, was their room but it was one of those things that Wasn't Talked About Ever; the second Patrick made it to the room, he started in on Pete. "For fuck's sake Pete! I'm fucking losing my mind, will you _please_ explain what the shit is going on? I don't think I can stand this anymore! There is no such thing as magic, so what the fuck dude?"

It took everything Patrick had in him not to go punch Pete in the neck when Pete simpley smiled at him. "Dude. I told you I'm a wizard. I had a dream that I was in Hogwarts, and I got sorted into Gryffindor, and when I woke up, I could do magic! I woke up with a Goddamn _wand_ beside me, and I'm just going with the flow, you know?"

Patrick's resolve was wearing thin, "Going with the flow? I'm, I'm just.. magic? Why didn't you like, sit me down and explained this to me earlier? You just left me in the fucking dark, douche bag."

"Well, can you do magic?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then you wouldn't understand. People are gonna see me as a freak, well, en _more so_ , but, whatever. I like who I am. Sorry you can't deal with it." Pete huffed out, and rolled his eyes, all while twirlling his wand.

Patrick walked quickly over to where Pete was on the bed, and punched him in the neck, and walked away.

xxxxxx

So, a few days later, Pete and Patrick had a talk, and Patrick finaly calmed down, or most likely, just accepted that Pete was a wizard. Sure, he would jump if something just fly across the room, or if all of a suddent, he would be _Accio_ into their bedroom. Pete would be on the bed, naked, and he would grin and Patrick, and made a gesture with his hands that meant, 'Get naked now.' Times like that were the ones where Patrick would gleefully think in his head, _Oh man, I love magic._

Pete always has a fun time showing people his magic. Beckett would just show up at the house, and after three days, he would leave, cause he thought that the house was haunted, or he was drinking to a little to much. Pete would just laugh it off, and pat William on the back, while directing him out of the house.

Oh yeah, Patrick _really_ loved magic.

xxxxxx

About a month after this whole ordeal started, Patrick woke with a start, wide eyed and blinking rapidly. He turned his head to face Pete, who as also awake, and grinning. Patrick looked back to his pillow, and spotted a wand, (11 inches, made of ask, unicorn hair, great for transfiguration) and a Hufflepuff crest patch.

"I was realling hoping we would be in the same house, so I could sneak into your dorm at night and do naughty things to you with my wand, Patrick. But now, I get to sneak out of my house, and get into yours!" Pete was now sitting up, talking fastly, and sweeping his bangs out of his face. He leaned over to kiss Patrick on his temple, while Patrick was picking up his wand.

After feeling it's weight in his hands, he said the first spell that came to mind, " _Lumos_ ", and when the land lit up, he whispered "Jesus", with a shakey breath.

"See," said Pete, "I told you magic was real. Well, more so than what we have together. But, yeah, magic! Want to go make Dirty spout tentacles?"

"That was amazingly cliche, but yes, yes I do."

Hours later when Dirty woke up, sounds of screaming filled the house, and Pete giggling and saying, "Dude, shut up! I can make them go away if you can just calm the fuck down for a minute. No, asshole, this isn't just you smoking too much pot, now sit down and stop screaming!"

'Yup', Patrick thought, 'I really do love magic'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> again, i wrote this so long ago, but i wanted it here as well. i loved this little fic, and I've alays wanted to write more in this verse. I might, well, I will, because this is going to eat my brain until I do.  
> hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
